Una Cuestión de tiempo
by Chimi-Hale
Summary: Porque cuando él llego, sentí como si los ángeles descendieran del cielo. Sentí miedo y alivio. Intente reprimir mis sentimientos, pero el no me lo permitía. Era el amor luchando contra el miedo. Era la esperanza y la desilucion. Quiero tomar lo mejor que tiene, aunque no sea lo mejor para mi...Entren y lean:3 saldra el hermoso de Damon salvatore(damonxalice)denle una oportunidad:c
1. Chapter 1

**Como les había dicho XDDD esta es mi nueva historia:3333 espero que les guste:c Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es solo mia:) **

**Esta historia sera un poco diferente, con otros personajes y cosas asi. **

* * *

_-Eres una ilusa e ingenua, ¿De verdad creíste que dejaría a María, por ti?.-Me dijo Jasper irónico.-Allie, eres una ilusa. Yo quiero a una mujer, no una niñata. Vete a llorar donde tu papi. Oh verdad, nunca esta en casa.-Soltó una risotada, mientras poco a poco mi corazón se partía. Me seque las lagrimas, y le mire con una mirada fría._

_-Para ti, soy Alice, Alice Vulturi.-Le dije en un tono frió. El me miro y pude ver el miedo en su cara. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de esa habitación, dejando atrás a la ingenua e ilusa Alice..._

Aquí, en mi corazón, ya no hay nada. Cuando naces siendo amante, naces para sufrir. Yo lo aprendí de la peor forma. Esa fue la ultima vez que sufrí por alguien, ajeno a mi familia. Fue la ultima vez, que me deje pisotear. Fue la ultima vez, que mostré mis sentimientos. Los enterré en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

Pero, fue inútil.

Otra vez afloraron esos sentimientos, que tanto quise reprimir. Esta vez con mas fuerza.

Porque él, cuando el llego, sentí como si los ángeles descendieran del cielo. Sentí miedo y alivio. Intente reprimir mis sentimientos, pero el no me lo permitía. Era el amor luchando contra el miedo. Era la esperanza y la desilucion. Quiero tomar lo mejor que tiene, aunque no sea lo mejor para mi.

Espere que cayera la noche, donde todo está oscuro y todo lo que escucho es tranquilidad. Donde nadie te juzga y todo parece mas fácil.

_-No quiero que nadie toque a mi pequeña, ¿entiendes?.Quiero ser el primero, y el único en tu vida. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo, antes de que pongan sus manos sobre ti. Y te hagan lo mismo que a las demás. Entiendo a los de mi especie, se sus intenciones. No los culpo, eres hermosa. Pero los veo cerca de ti, y no puedo evitar odiarlos y querer asesinarlos. Muero ante la idea de que, alguien se divierta contigo y te dañe. Porque yo...yo te amo..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui va el primer capitulo XD espero que les guste:33 denle una oportunidad:c Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es solo mia:)**

* * *

-Alice, ¡llegaron todos los invitados, solo faltas tú!.- Exclamo mi padre.

Aro Vulturi, era el seno familiar de la familia Vulturi. Eramos una de las "familias reales" en el mundo de la mafia. Nuestra familia se componía por, Aro, mi padre, mis dos hermanos, Jane y Alec, mi madrastra Sulpicia y mis tres tios, Cayo, Marcus y Esme. Mi padre era un hombre cruel y despiadado, pero con su familia, era un hombre cariñoso y atento. No estaba mucho en casa por su trabajo, pero no por eso era menos atento. Mis dos hermanos eran gemelos, ellos eran igual que aro, eran los mejores hermanos del mundo. Mi madrastra, era una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa, al igual que mi tía Esme. A pesar de que nunca conocí a mi madre, Sulpicia cumplió con ese rol. Mi tía Esme, era igual que Sulpicia, ella estaba casada con Carlisle Cullen, un doctor que no formaba parte de la mafia. El era muy cariñoso y le tome bastante cariño. Mis tíos, Marcus y Cayo, eran igual que Aro, pero mucho mas centrado en su trabajo. Ellos me consentían en todo, yo los adoraba.

Mi padre, había convocado una reunión, con todos los miembros de la mafia. Entre las familias que conocía, estaban los Black, los Swan, los Whiterdale, los Denali y...los Hale.

Jasper estaría en esta reunión. Él, había roto mi corazón de forma cruel. Lo peor fue que, me pidió perdón luego de enterarse que era parte de los Vulturi. Nadie sabia mucho de mi. Al ser la menor, me mantuvieron alejada de la mafia. Mi padre quiso que estuviera con mi tia, Esme, para terminar mis estudios sin problemas. Fue por eso que estuve con el apellido Cullen, durante un tiempo. Pero al ver que yo no estaba feliz y que me molestaban en el instituto, mi padre se vino a vivir a Forks con toda la familia, y fui conocida como Vulturi. Nadie se atrevió a molestarme mas. Nada mas hasta ahora me involucre mas, esta era la primera reunión a la que asistía.

Me mire al espejo, dándome una ultima mirada. Llevaba el cabello alto, y vestía con un vestido de encaje blanco, con un listón negro arriba de la cintura. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón negro, que combinaban con el listón. De accesorios, escogí unos aros de plumas y un brazalete. Conforme con mi apariencia, baje a la reunión.

Baje los escalones de manera elegante, y todos se me quedaron viendo. A decir verdad, yo no era fea. Era de piel pálida, que hacia resaltar mis ojos verdes, mi cabello largo era de color castaño arriba y terminaba medio rubio, tenia finas facciones, y una nariz pequeña. No era muy alta, media 1,61. Pero tenia buenos atributos, mis senos bien puestos, eran grandes pero no exageradamente, mi cintura resaltaba de buena forma. En fin, yo me consideraba hermosa, nunca tuve problemas con mi cuerpo.

-¡Para quien no la conoce, ella es mi hija Alice!.- Dijo mi padre, cuando estuvo a mi lado.

-¡Un brindis por la hermosa hija de Aro!.- Dijo Billy Black. Lo conocía desde pequeña, yo solía jugar siempre con su hijo Jake.

Me sonroje levemente, hasta que todos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones. A lo lejos vi a Bella y me acerque a ella.

-¡Bella!, tanto tiempo sin verte.-La abrase y ella me correspondió.

-Oh Alice no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

-Cuéntame ¿como has estado?, ¿sigues de novia con Edward?.-Bella asintió feliz, ella se había enamorado de mi primo, Edward, y el de ella. Al principio eran muy tímidos hablándose, pero todo cambio cuando yo los ayude.

-Rose se emocionara mucho cuando te vea.-Bella me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta donde se encontraba Rose, que para mi mala suerte, estaba con Jasper.

-¡Alice!.-Rose estaba emocionada, me dio un fuerte abrazo que no me dejaba respirar.

-Rose...no...pue...puedo...respirar.

-Oh perdóname, ¡estoy tan emocionada de verte!.

-Hola Alice.-Saludo Jasper sin mirarme.

-Hola Jasper.- Conteste indiferente.

Estuve hablando con mis amigas, ellas me contaban lo mucho que me habían extrañado, y todo lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones. Llamaron a que todos nos sentáramos en la mesa. Yo iba junto a las chicas, hasta que alguien me tomo del brazo. Era Jasper.

-Alice, se que esto es estúpido. Pero perdóname, cometí un grave error. Siempre te quise, eras tu, no María. Perdóname por favor.-Jasper me miro suplicante y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza.

-Jasper...Mira, eso ya paso. Ya era, yo ya lo olvide. Ahora me podrías soltar, tengo que ir a sentarme.-Le dije sincera. Yo quería olvidar todo eso. Yo ya había cambiado, no hacia falta mirar al pasado. No valía la pena.

Me fui a sentar a la mesa, y Jasper se sentó a mi lado. Pude ver como nos observaban Bella y Rose, ellas sabían lo que había sucedido con Jasper.

-Bueno queridos mios, quiero dar un brindis por...-Un Brindis por que el perfecto, Damon Salvatore ha llegado.- Mi padre no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Damon lo había interrumpido. ¿Damon?, ¿Pero que hacia el aquí?.

Damon Salvatore, era el menor de los Salvatore. Era un chico muy atractivo, musculoso, cabello negro, piel morena y aveces pálida. Tenia unos profundos ojos de color negro, el con solo mirarte te quitaba la respiración. Él era 9 años mayor que yo. Cuando yo era pequeña, tuve un enamoramiento hacia Damon. Fantaseaba con él y cosas así.

-¡Saludos a todos!. Aro te diría que siento llegar tarde, pero la verdad no lo siento en absoluto.- Dijo Damon, mi padre solo soltó una risa. Mi padre adoraba a Damon, lo quería como a un hijo.

-Damon querido mio, toma asiento por favor. Hay un asiento vació junto a mi querida Alice.-Dijo mi padre, apuntando el asiento junto a mí.

-Alice, ¡pero mírate nada más!, cuanto has crecido. Y debo admitir que estas muy hermosa. La belleza de la inocencia.-Dijo Damon tomando mi mano, y deposito un beso en esta. Me sonroje y sonreí.-Gracias lo mismo digo, a ti los años te sientan muy bien.-Le dije aun mas roja.

Damon sonrió y tomo asiento junto a mi, sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Pude sentir las miradas a mi alrededor. De reojo vi como Rose me guiñaba un ojo y me dirigía una sonrisa picara. Mi padre prosiguió con el brindis y todos bebimos vino de nuestras copas.

-Bebe mas despacio, te dolerá la cabeza si bebes muy rápido.-Me dijo Damon, me gire para mirarlo y vi su postura de arrogancia.

-Ese sera mi problema no el tuyo.-Le dije mordaz. Damon me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Te he hecho un favor la próxima vez, vendré a cobrar.- Me dijo Damon con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Que haces aquí Damon?, ¿no estabas en París?.-Le dije rodando los ojos.

-Veras, Aro me ha invitado. Ademas no podía perderme lo hermosa que esta su hija. Todos hablan de ti. Yo quería corroborar si los rumores era cierto, ¡y vaya que eran ciertos!.-Damon se acerco peligrosamente a mi. Y escuchamos a alguien gruñir detrás mio. Jasper veía furioso la escena.

-No me dijiste que tu novio era tan celoso.-Decía Damon, mientras sonreía de forma desafiante a Jasper.

-No tengo novio, Jasper es el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas.-Conteste de lo mas normal.

-Entonces...¿Que miras?.-Dijo Damon mientras se volvía hacia mi. Se acerco a mi oído y susurro.-Esta celoso. No lo culpo. Si alguien te mirara como te miro yo, lo mataría.-Mire a Damon y en sus ojos vi un destello de deseo.

Damon Salvatore me deseaba, esto no era muy bueno...

* * *

**Se que el primer capitulo ha sido super corto, pero el proximo sera mas largo:cc dejen alguna sugerencia o algo no se XDD cuidense y espero les guste:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste:33 denle una oportunidad:c Los personajes no me pertenecen y la trama es solo mia:)**

**Agradecimientos a Katy-grey, que bueno que te haya gustado! tome tu pedido y encontre que era muy buena idea hacer una historia diferente:3 bueno amiga espero que te guste la historia!^^ **

* * *

Quede paralizada, ante lo dicho por Damon. ¿Él quería estar conmigo?. Con apenas 16 años, muchos hombres mayores, han querido estar conmigo. Damon tenía 25 años, y se sumaba a la lista. Nunca acepte a alguno de esos hombres, nunca había estado con alguien muy mayor a mi. Aun que, esta entre una de mis fantasías sexuales. Yo soy virgen, pero no significa que, no he fantaseado, o no he deseado a alguien. Como todos, claro.

Me retire del salón, con la excusa de que necesitaba aire. Mi padre se preocupo, pero le dije que no era nada grave. No iba decirle, que era por Damon. No quería desatar alguna pelea, o algo por el estilo.

Al salir, el frió me dio de golpe. Había una capa de neblina, en los arboles de mi alrededor. Era din duda, un paisaje hermoso. Lo único que iluminaba mi vista, eran los pequeños focos del balcón. Tome mi copa de vino, y bebí un sorbo. Me apoye en la reja de madera del balcón, y contemple el paisaje.

-¿Que haces?.- Dijo una voz detrás mio. Volvi la cabeza hacia atrás, para encontrar a Damon apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente.

-Observo el paisaje, esta noche esta muy hermoso.- Le dije, volviendo a mirar el paisaje.

-Pero, no tan hermoso como tu.- Damon se puso a mi lado, y fijo la vista en mi copa de vino.

-¿Que quieres Damon?.- Me di vuelta, para quedar frente a él. Damon era muy alto, me llevaba por lo menos por una cabeza, tenia unos ojos de color azul esmeralda. Su cabello negro, iba desordenado, combina perfecto en él. Damon, era el símbolo de lo atractivo y sensual.

-Te quiero a ti.- Respondió Damon, y se acerco a mi. Fije mi vista en sus labios, esos labios con los que fantasee una y mil veces. Unos labios por los cuales moría por probar. Sin dudarlo, lo bese. Me gustaba tomar la iniciativa.

Damon me tomo suave de la cintura y correspondió mi beso. Lo tome de su camisa, y lo apegue a mi. Una de las manos de Damon, se aferro a mi trasero, y la otra se poso en mi espalda. Lo bese con pasión, inevitablemente perdí todo mi auto-control. Y Damon no oponía resistencia

Escuche que, alguien carraspeaba a nuestro lado. Me separe rápido de Damon. Y me gire para ver quien era. ¡Era Rose!.

Rose tenia una mirada de: Te espera un gran interrogatorio.

-La cena termino. Todos quieren hacer un baile, así que busquen pareja.-Dijo Rose picara, para luego volver donde los invitados.

Me aleje de Damon. Esto estaba mal, es un error. Yo no puedo estar con Damon.

-Yo Damon...Esto fue un error.-Le dije nerviosa. Damon me miro y sonrió.

-A mi, me pareció algo bastante sensual. Besas muy bien, para tener esa apariencia inocente, eres muy apasionada.-Me dijo Damon, mientras se acerca peligrosamente a mi.

-Vamos tenemos que ir al baile. Rose, esta preparando su interrogatorio.

-¿Rose es la rubia sexy?.

-Sip esa misma. Que bueno que tome clases de baile.

Cuando entramos, me fije que la gran mayoría estaban bailando. Sino fuera por los trajes modernos, pensaría que estoy en el año 1840, o algo así. La decoración, era de la época antigua. Era muy hermoso. La música, era solo música clásica, piezas de vals y tango. ¿Como lo se?, fácil. A mi padre le encantaba esa música. Me dieron ganas de bailar y mire a Damon.

-¿Señor me permitiría esta pieza?.-Le dije alzando la mano hacia el, esperando su respuesta.

-Claro hermosa dama, creo que es un poco descortés de mi parte no habérselo pedido.-Me dijo como todo un caballero. Tomo mi mano y me guió al centro del baile.

Sonó una pieza de tango sensual, así que Damon ubico mi su mano en mi cintura, y con la otra sostenía mi otra mano. Damon bailaba muy bien, demasiado bien. Ambos nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. Me sentía bien bailando con Damon, era el mejor compañero de baile.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, Damon me tenia en sus brazos, si me soltaba caería al piso. Su cara estaba cerca de mi cuello, el me miro y se acerco a mi cuello. Deposito un suave beso en mi cuello. Y sentí aplausos a nuestro alrededor. Damon y yo eramos los únicos bailando. Todos se habían detenido a observar mientras bailábamos.

-Gracias gracias, no se molesten. Se que soy el mejor bailarín, pero no es para tanto.-Decía Damon, yo solo sonreía sonrojada.

-¡Que maravilloso baile!, Tal vez Damon algún día forme parte de la familia.- Dijo ¿mi padre?. Vaya, ahora si creo el amor que le tiene mi padre a Damon.

-Tal vez Aro, Tal vez.- Dijo Damon mientras reía.

Tome una copa de vino, y busque a Bella y a Rose entre la multitud. Tarde unos 10 minutos buscándolas. Hasta que las vi con Jacob.

-¡Jake!.-Grite emocionada.

-¡Duendecilla!.- Respondió él, y me abrazo alzándome y dándome vueltas.

-Vaya, si que tienes fuerza chucho.-Le dije entre risas, el me miro mal pero estallo en risotadas.

-Y, ¿De que hablaban?.-Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor. Pude ver a Damon, coqueteando con Irina Denali. Quise ir y golpearla hasta matarla, y golpear a Damon en su puta descendencia. Damon me miro y corrí rápidamente la mirada.

La noche transcurrió lenta y aburrida, extrañaba a Jane y a Alec. De pronto, vi que en la entrada, habían cerca de 30 personas. Sacaron sus armas y dispararon llamando la atención de todos. No sabia quienes eran. Mi padre se reunio con Stephan, Charlie, y Diego. Sacaron sus armas, pero no solo ellos sino que todos los que estaban ahí, lo hicieron. No veía a los guardias por ninguna parte. Yo estaba muy asustada, de seguro venían a matarnos.

-Chicas, quédense conmigo y no se muevan. No se separen de mi.-Nos susurro Jake, el era muy sobre protector con nosotras. El noto que estábamos asustada, así que nos poso detrás de él, protegiéndonos con su gran cuerpo. Recorde mi entrenamiento y la actitud de la nueva Alice. Asi que inmediatamente me puse al lado de Jake, mientras sacaba mi arma.

-¡Saludos idiotas!, ¿Donde esta Aro Vulturi?.- Dijo uno de los tipos, bebiendo una copa de vino, que le quito a un mesero.

Mi padre se acerco a él, mientras Billy, Charlie y Stephan lo cubrían, por si algo llegaba a suceder. Damon fue junto a él, y mi padre lo miro agradecido. Ahí me di cuenta de que Damon, también quería a mi padre.

-¡Aro Vulturi y Damon Salvatore!. Vaya una fiesta, y no fui invitado. Me hieres Aro.-Dijo el mismo tipo que buscaba a mi padre.

-¿Que quieres Ryle Newton?. Estoy muy ocupado para resolver negocios.- ¿Ryle Newton?, ¿era familiar de Mike?.

-¿Disfrutando en familia y amigos?, ¡¿Oh donde esta tu hija?!, Quiero saber si están hermosa como dicen los rumores.- Damon no mentía acerca de los rumores. Todos me quedaron viendo, y mi padre me hizo una ceña para ir a su lado.

Me separe de Jake y de las chicas, para dirigirme donde se encontraban mi padre y Damon. Me ubicaron al medio de ellos, y me acercaron al tal Ryle.

-¡Pero miren nada mas!, ¡Si que eran cierto los rumores!.-Dijo, mirándome de una manera poco prudente.

-¿Quien mierda eres tu? y ¿Que haces en mi casa?.- Le pregunte desafiante.

-Wow pero si eres toda una fiera. Eres una fiera vestida de oveja, ¿no?.- Me contesto divertido. Se acerco a mi, y me prepare por si me atacaba.-Eres muy hermosa, ahora entiendo porque Aro te escondía.-Me dijo en mi oreja, dándole un mordisco. Eso fue suficiente para desatar una guerra.

Todo paso en cámara lenta, yo golpeando al tipo en su entrepierna, mientras Damon le disparaba en la pierna. Aro, y los demás les dispararon al resto de los tipos y algunos se escondían y salían corriendo.

Damon me tomo del brazo, y tomo también a Aro. Nos cubrimos detrás de una mesa. Ahí se encontraban Billy y Diego.

-¡Damon llévate a Alice! y busquen a los hijos de Charlie, Billy, Diego y Stephan.-Damon y yo asentimos. Y cuidadosamente, buscamos a los chicos.

-Damon, debemos separarnos, así sera mas rápido encontrarlos.-Le dije seria, así correríamos menos riesgo.

-¿Estas locas?, te pueden matar.- Me dijo Damon incrédulo. Lo mire mal. Yo sabia defenderme, y sabia usar armas. No era ninguna niñata débil.

-Puedo defenderme perfectamente sola, no soy ninguna niñata débil, ¿Capisci?.- Le dije con mi asentó italiano. Él me miro, y de pronto alguien se lanzo sobre él. Sin pensarlo golpee con una botella, que había a mi alcance. Cuando se toco la cabeza, le tome del brazo y le hice una llave.

-¿Ahora quien es la débil?.-Le pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante. Él me miro divertido y luego cambio su cara a una sexy.

-Eso es muy sensual. Podrías ser mi reina de la tortura, yo con gusto seria tu victima.-Me dijo con un guiño. Rodé los ojos y me corrí un mechón de la frente.

-Vamos por los chicos, ¿bueno?. Nos veremos detrás de la escalera.-Damon asintió y ambos nos fuimos por caminos diferentes.

Miraba a todos lados, debajo de las mesas, detrás de los pilares, en busca de alguno de los chicos. Debajo de una de las mesas, encontré a Jake, Bella y Rose.

-Chicos, por fin los encuentro. Tenemos que buscar a los demás. Y escondernos.-Ellos asintieron, y me siguieron. Jake y yo cuidábamos que no nos dispararan o algo parecido. Mientras que las chicas observaban por si encontraban a alguien.

En el camino encontramos la madre de las Denali, a Sulpicia, también a Tanya y a James. Tambien nos encontramos, con algunos desarmados que no sabían defenderse. Todos nos dirigimos hacia la escalera, donde nos encontramos con Damon. Él estaba junto a Jasper, las Denali, con Leah y con todos los empleados.

-¿Alice, cual es el lugar mas seguro en esta casa?.-Pregunto Damon.

-La cámara de oculta, es un refugio para robo o cosas como estas.-Contesto Sulpicia. Les hice una seña para que nos siguieran.

Íbamos de camino a la cámara oculta, hasta que se nos cruzaron 3 tipos. Jake, Damon y yo forcejeamos con ellos. Mientras Damon le gritaba a Sulpicia que se llevara a los demás a la dichosa cámara. Pero uno de los tipos, saco su cuchillo y se lo iba a clavar a Damon. Me abalance sobre él. Y lo detuve Damon lo golpeo dejando al tipo inconsciente. De pronto se oyó un disparo y sentí el costado de mi estomago caliente. Me mire y vi que me habían disparado.

Caí al suelo y todo mi alrededor se escuchaba lejano, observe a Damon mientras me decía algo, Jake se acerco a mí pero de pronto todo se volvió negro..

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!:3 alice no estan delicada XD quise hacerla mas ruda XDDD pobre alice:( le dispararon...y esto fue el segundo capitulo, cuidense y besitos:***


End file.
